Succumb
by Dr. Bhag and Co
Summary: For Aerith, taking a walk home to clear your head was a good idea. Until something changes your course in terms of her life. Aerith X Loz. Rated M for Mature audiences. Don't like erotica? Don't read!


Succumb

Author's Note and Warning: I do not own the Final Fantasy series nor the ideas, character concepts, storylines, etc,. Purely a fanfic. Warning: Contains material not suitable for ages 17 and under. You have been warned.

Aerith's POV

You'd think that somebody would realize that I don't always like to tend flowers. I mean, I have a life outside of just flowers ya know. Aerobics, Tai-bo, and bike riding. I stay fit, stay lean, and from what the men whisper, 'sexy'. I try to stay what they call 'sexy' seeing as I like to stay strong, stay athletic. I'm headstrong, ready for days that usually require me to use just a bit more of my strength than normal.

So, after a long day of pruning flowers, trimming off the dead ends, and readying some seeds for the next pots, I often think of the big 'What if' questions: What if I stay this way forever? What if I stay single, never to be asked out by someone as bold and courageous as Cloud, or someone as thoughtful or charismatic as Zack? What if I'm imperfect? What if there's someone out there that is much more suited than me? Many of these questions would run through my head, but it concerned me not. I had to do a job, focus on the task that's at hand. I can't expose my desires, my ambitions, my deepest feelings and emotions, at least, not that much. If I get caught, I get hurt, and frankly, I can't stand the idea of getting hurt. If I give up this routine, it's to someone that knows how to fulfill these and more.

As I finally put away the last of the flowers, I close up shop for the day. It seems these days are getting slower by the second, more dull by the day, and more uneventful by the blink of an eye. I want spice in my life, something that'll make me look forward to what's coming next. I want something to look forward to doing, or to be expecting to be doing soon. I walk along the streets, to look at the devastation of the wars from ago, the battle that ensued with the one-winged hellion, and the slow but painfully rewarding reconstruction to this fair city. I kept going, watching them work on shops, on the road itself. It seems that even some of the kids, who you'd see play many of time, sacrifice their time to help hand the parents and adults with handing tools to each other, running miniscule tasks only they can perform. It warmed my heart knowing that there are somethings out there that just touch my heart dearly.

It was when I was nearing the second to the last turn before reaching home did I have an odd feeling nag me in the back of the head; the one that tells you that you are being followed right there in that moment. I turned right behind me to check, only to be slightly disappointed in seeing absolutely nothing. Maybe I am just paranoid, or the fact that I'm ever so stressed from the long, tedious hours of work that I often have to perform. But a new feeling surfaces in a snap as I felt an arm pulled me over and off to the side, grabbing my arms and pulling me toward them. Shock? Oh yeah, and fear came quickly as I struggled and fought against the frame that held me strong. It was like fighting a bull, big and strong, never faltering. That was when I realized just who it was too: Loz, the biggest and most child-like of the former group known as "The Trio".

He hugged me, which at first, was the biggest oddity of the moment. Why is he hugging me? Then I felt him heaving, and then, small tears could be felt dripping down onto the shoulder sleeve of my shirt. He's crying, and immediately, I felt oh so sorry for him, despite his prior history. "I-I-I miss him..." He sobbed so loudly, I was surprised that no one heard him. He held my arms tightly as he cried gently into the top of my head. "E-Eh-Ever since he-he-he died, I cuh-can't stop..." And he bawled again before he could even get the word out. The poor man, whom acted so serious all the time when his leader-like brother Kadaj was around, was now sobbing and whining like a little child whilst holding me. What could I do? It wasn't my fault, and yet, I felt so sympathetic to him that it hurt. So I pulled him away, but gently. "Loz...come with me, at least, to my house..." He cried still but managed out the weakest of nods. It was then that I led him back to my home for at least some comfort.

After a few moments of now being in the house, his crying finally began to calm down to suffocated sobs. He looked so horribly depressed, as I watched him wipe his eyes with the tissue I gave him just a minute ago. "He um..." He weakly spoke to me, "He was such a cold person most of the time. I...I knew that he just wanted to bring back our mom to let us be rejoined back with her, not for utter destruction." I nodded as he continued talking. "Yazoo has disappeared and well..." He choked for a few moments on the sobs that tried escaping his throat but, after a good clearing of the throat, he continued on as strongly as he could manage. "I have um...just been wondering around. I didn't uh...I didn't know who to come to except the person I tried kidnapping...so...I came to you..." I knew that he wanted some type of closure as to what all transpired in the past year. He was so scared, so alone, and yet, so very very vulnerable. How could I not feel bad? I don't have the heart, nor the soul to reject him out of my house.

I then helped him up to stand and spoke very calmly and very sensitively, baring in mind that I had to choose my words very carefully. "I am very sorry um...Loz. You have my deepest regards. If you wish, you can stay here if you so wish..." He looked down at me with 'puppy dog' eyes and asked. "Can I?" I almost shed a tear in that moment and nodded a very prominent and assured "YES" for him. He almost seemed to near burst out in tears, but he picked me up, hugging me ever so carefully as to not crush me, and spoke. "Oh thank you...thank you thank you thank you..." I lost count after the sixth "Thank you" for lack of attention to his words but was nonetheless happy. I had made his day, and that was just enough satisfaction to warm my heart for the day.

He then set me down very gingerly before gently leaning a bit with his head and kissing me on the lips. Now...at first I was assured that maybe it was the moment of excitement, but oh no, that was far from it. His lips kissed me in much more than just happiness. I felt an electricity sap through my lips and into my brain as I felt him kiss me. He...wanted me? But my brain was so warm with happiness and kindness, along with affection in the motherly sense that...for some odd reason...I began to like it. I couldn't help but place my hands up and onto his chest. I kissed him back and began to feel a warmth that I've never experienced in my life. He held onto my arms now gently before sliding down and around my waist, only before hefting me up in the air and to eye level with his eyes. I gasped a bit and felt my whole face heat up volcanically. My oh my...he um...chose a very interesting time to want me. I gently panted against his lips, almost complaining to my brain for the automatic pull back response that my body had just performed. He flushed too, and a bit nervously, he gulped. He knew that he was in the mood for me, and sadly, I was the same vice-versa. It was then that I felt a very interesting prodding feeling between the cheeks of my butt. Oh my my my...he's getting a bit "hot under the collar" holding me like this. Now what have I done?

As we were there in that moment, he spoke. "Bedroom?" "Far back..." was the only reply I could give him before he began to kiss my neck ever so gently. My body oozed in his arms as I gently breathed, trying to refrain my ever needy body's response to moan out to him. Why? Why was I physically surrendering to this guy? Only him? Not Zack Fair with the gorgeous dark blue locks of hair that can drive a girl wild just by touching them, or that dark but deep meaningful look that Cloud gives that could send shivers down a girl's spine, but Loz! Loz for crying out loud! I felt him carry me to the bedroom, and my body quivered a bit. Not from fear, not regret or from the feeling of disgust but rather, from the ever oddly growing feeling of excitement and giddyness. He was actually gonna take me to bed, and for some odd reason, I could resist him no matter how hard I tried, nor how hard I wanted to rationalize why I needed this.

I felt him drop me down onto the bed before he began pulling his shirt off. When he did, oh sweet lords does he have the build of a god! His chest sculpted from saints and angels, his arms were gianormous compared to my puny leg muscles. He began to lean down and kiss my neck whilst removing my shirt. My gods...I can't believe I'm melting in his arms, and yet, why is my body surrendering to him so quickly? Why am I so hot for just him? Why can't I be the one to make him groan for me? I felt my face flush at the impure thoughts of deviations that cluttered in my brain as I felt it shut down when he began to remove my shirt. I didn't care what happened now...I just wanted to know what he could do, and how it'll feel like. I saw the shirt fly off into the farthest corner of the room before massaging my naval with his thumb while kissing me. I poured my being into the kiss, clutching onto him ever so tightly. Oh gods...he's so warm and feels oh so god-damn sexy against my body. I'm melting so fast, and yet...I still can't comprehend it.

He then began to undo my jeans and slide them off of my legs. Never had I felt so sexy when he did this. I was hot, and so was he, both in the physical sense and the hormonal sense. He began to unbutton his jeans and I actually gulped. Oh gods...his boxers sprang up a bit out of his jeans. I gulped again, feeling unusually hotter than normal. My body flared up in anticipation as he leaned down, reaching around to unclasp the holder of my 'goods', as it came off me a bit shakily, being tossed casually aside. Well well well...nervous jitters eh? I'll solve that. I brought one hand of his, his left, and placed it vertically up my breast on my right side. The warmth and electricity that connected between his hand and my breast was absolutely terrific. I held still before slowly instructing his hand manually to do what my body needed. I rubbed his hand up and down as I felt the lewd sound escape my lips. Oh...oh I wanted him now. Not right now right now, but boy was I in the mood for him. He gulped and flushed before continuing on his own. I felt miniature shockwaves flow from my breast into my body as I flushed and let out yet another lewd sound: My first moans to the man that was gonna dominate me entirely.

I then began to pull off my underwear, showing off my sacred place. I gulped as I nodded silently for something: The beginning to the end, the joining of two bodies as one. He automatically pulled down his boxers, revealing one very sensitive, very eager member, awaiting it's first journey into the depths of ungodly pleasure. I reached down with my hand and began sliding my hand up and down him like a pool stick as he made a deep sound, eminating all the way from the back of his throat as his eyes nearly rolled backwards and upwards in pleasure. Oh I have you now...all you have to do is just do the rest. What am I saying? What am I becoming? I then realize that it was too late; that my body was giving in to the carnal desires of lust, and there was no stopping it's wants and needs. I began doing this to him, and my body yearned like never before when I held his precious member in my hands. I wanted to do something very, very sinful to it, but for now, I'm about to do something that'll quell the inferno that floored my body. I then led him forward to my womanhood, and breathed very unsteadily as I felt the head prod against my lower regions. I gasped as I wrapped my legs instinctively around his waist and led him forward, his member blasting past my forbidden region's lips as I felt him fully enter me, breaking the barrier of my now former virginity. I've done it...I've surrendered to him...I have surrendered to his touch. I've succumb to the most wonderful thing my body will ever experience: Sex.

I clung onto his body very tightly and hissed very violently. I was hurting so badly, my body screamed every pore to say "Ow" as loud as humanly possible. Spots and arrays of colors began to splash my vision as I held onto him, he also gasping in tune with me, as if his and my body were in sync. I tried blinking it out but no luck. My body was tore to shreds and I almost felt like dying right there. Before I could feel myself nearly black out is when he pulled back and pushed back into me. It was then a hard, but oh so well deserved pleasurable shock was sent through me. Ooooooh gods! I mewled out in praise as I gasped, panting. I slid my knees down and up, to allow him to take all the room he needs in doing that again. He then began to draw all the way out of me before plowing on and into my hot womanhood. Ooooh sweet motherfucking lords! My body grinded harshly against his. Oh gods, more, please! Anything really, just don't stop, and sure enough, he didn't. He began to pull all the way out of me, which I thought he had done enough, but no, he slammed past my extremely sensitive lips into the hearth of my core. I nearly blacked out that time in pleasure as now I began to grind spasmadically against him and he began to slam into me in short but strong thrusts.

Ooh gods! My body is so hot! I can feel every bit of his member tingling every single fiber of my sex like I've never experienced. Hell, I really haven't experienced this, and dear gods is it worth it! I grinded hard as I rolled over, now being the dominate one. I'll take him, no matter how long it'll take to do it. I slammed my lower half onto his lavishing member, repeating this over and over in good, deep grinds. I could feel my body begin to grow hotter and hotter, and oh gods did it feel good! Please don't stop! Please don't stop! More! Oh sweet lords more! And before I could die from eternal anxiety, I felt it: The sweet, hard, and ever so warm release blasting up into the hearth of my womanhood. I gasped and felt stars shoot into view of sight, as I felt my body quake like a god-damned building in a hurricane. Oh! Ooooo! Oh yes! Oh, my lords yes! I rode out every single mind-blowing, body-rolling, eye-flickering, pleasure-shattering orgasm that he and I both relented out.

After a few moments, I began to push off of him. He looked at me and I to him. I leaned down, still clutching the chest of the god that could take me any day of the week. I spoke gingerly to him. "Now you'll have to stay..." He nodded without question and spoke. "I don't mind it in the least bit..." He then leaned up, shifting me whilst we were still connected physically, making sure not to break our physical bond. "Well...I give then. You want me to stay...I will..." He grinned playfully. I then felt him harden inside of me as I let out a very surprised gasp of pleasure. Well well well...I may have not given up on life...but damn will I ever succumb to the man over and over that is now my lover; Loz.


End file.
